One Mech to Another
by The Kid Forgotten by God
Summary: M.E.C.H. has some plans in store for Arcee and Jack that don't quite work out.In an attempt to further their goals, an accident ensues that leaves Jack Unfortunately sided with the 'Cons in a way he never thought possible.
1. Derma

**A/N **

So this is my first fic something that was challenged to me by my obsessed TF friend, as she stated I should write a fic for a drawing I made. . . however this story is not based on that picture. This came from my weird penchant for body switching and as both of my friends say my weird obsession with seeker anatomy, seems the only thing TF I can draw is seekers and more importantly Screamer's crotch plate. T_T I would like to thank my two BFFs, and younger brother for proof reading this, all of which are working on degrees in writing and journalism. Oh and of note I started this before I went to Botcon so the scene with Arcee, Jack, and M.E.C.H. was done way before I saw Operation Breakdown at Botcon or the ep. Crisscross that aired this sat.

**Edit 11/8/24:** I didn't do anything new just took out the END that I had at the end of this fic, it confused some and I forgot to delete it when I posted the it.

**Edit 11/10/04:** I just wanted to let you know I'm not dead, though there have been some unplanned events that have stopped me from writing ch2. Though now that these events are over and done with aside from mass amounts of homework, I should be able to continue again. I have two more major events to deal with, my art mid term and my art hist mid term which are both this coming week, so I don't see any work being done until after the 14th of this month.

**Edit 11/11/01: **Ok I'm now over all the currently unplanned delays and am getting whats on paper down into keystrokes, so good news is all that's left is type it out and have it proof read.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters they are property of Hasbro and HUB, if I did own them I would think I would have better things to be doing in my spare time than writing fan-fiction and the like.

**Words like this are comm links**

_like such are thoughts _

_**and such in Cybertronian**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER- one<p>

Deep. Emotional. Retrieval. Mental. Apparatus

It was just a another routine patrol, heading towards an Energon source Ratchet had just discovered the day before. Jack and Arcee thought they would finally have some quiet time while riding through the country side of some European province, both hoping that, unlike last time, Murphy was looking the other way. Though, had either of them known that it was just that sort of thinking that would land them in their current predicament, they never would have thought of how erroneous they sounded.

Laying strapped to the floor with heavy metal clamps looking up to a high cavern ceiling, Jack and Arcee braced themselves both knowing help was not coming anytime soon. Taking in his surroundings the large monitors that hung from the ceiling caught his attention, following the wires he saw they led to two smaller monitors which had a lot of cabling.

Trying to keep the leaking Energon from the human next to her, Arcee looked at their captor who she was all too familiar with, " Silas," not hiding the hatred for the terrorist leader.

" Ah Arcee is it, and who is your human friend," looking over to the boy and bringing his eyes to meet his. " It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance the both of you, now if you don't mind I would like to start getting you prepped for our little science experiment," turning he cued the technicians.

Jack catching the meaning in Silas's words looked at Arcee with fear and knew that now was not the time to talk, looking at Jack's fear filled expression she looked up with rage knowing that what ever was in store she may well lose another partner and this time being so close could do nothing to save him. Directing her question to Silas "I understand why you want me, but he's just a human, what do you gain by taking him? From what I've heard your government doesn't negotiate with terrorists," glaring at the human before her with great contempt.

While keeping her optics on Silas, the smile that danced across his face was not what she was expecting to see.

"Well you see that is true to an extent, however, M.E.C.H. are not terrorists, we are revolutionaries, we seek to create a new world order through which we'll use the latest in advances in technology." Keeping his eyes locked with Arcee's, Silas walked down the center catwalk that separated her and Jack. "Technology which we obtain by any means necessary be it of our own creation or yours, the answer to your question," he said stopping closer to Jack and bending to eye level "Your human partner, is part of our experiment to further our goals in obtaining the knowledge your kind possess."

Listing to what Silas had to say, Jack couldn't stay quiet any longer, no matter what Arcee wanted him to do, what ever delusions the M.E.C.H. field agent had he was sure to put to rest."What technology do you think I could hold; the Autobots already made it clear their knowledge of weapons or anything wasn't being given to any human." He stuttered growing quiet at seeing the widest most sinister smirk he'd ever lay witness to.

Arcee sensing the hesitation in Jacks voiced turned her head to see what had stopped his line of questioning and saw to her horror a length of cord that was none to easy to ever forget. Held up by two men Arcee recognized the cable, although there were some slight differences, for one she noted that the size was clearly smaller more accessible for human use and she guessed no matter the difference it probably created the same effect.

Straining his head as far as he could " Arcee, is that" he paused trying to recall the name that he had heard Ratchet call it countless times and upon remembering both called out "A cortical physic patch!"

Slowly a laugh began to fill the small room reverberating off the steel walls and continued after the source had stilled, "Of course, how ignorant of me. I've been told by our scientists this device is one of a kind utilizing the full scope of technology M.E.C.H. possess, though seeing how you both reacted to our 'Derma link' it seems that you also possess something similar. Tell me does this physic patch of yours enable one to view and transfer large amounts of data into another like a computer link," he asked curiosity peaked.

The impact of Silas's words sent a shiver up Jacks spine, he remembered back to when Bee and Megatron were connected, it led to the mighty Leaders resurrection and for a while said mech inhabiting the bots body.

The pent-up anger that Arcee now held for the human came to a boil, "Silas where do you get off playing around in the minds of others."

Quickly, with venom sharp words Silas responded, "Oh you have the audacity to chide humanity with your high and mighty attitude on morals concerning human test subjects, yet you have a tool judging from your remarks all too similar to ours that your kind use on others like yourself."

Arcee lowered her head in defeat but not without more to say, " Your words are correct, however what Decepticons make and use as weapons and what Autobots decide to ban or permit is what makes us different. The cortical physic patch was invented as a means for Decepticons to retrieve information from a POW, Autobots banned this technology for its unpredictable risks."

Turning to the video set up above the catwalk Jack was barely able to make out what one of the M.E.C.H. soldiers were doing, the technician nodding in approval walked to the edge signaling the two men on either side of the boy to finish with the hook up.

~)(o0o)(~

Quickly and quietly as the echo started it grew reverberating off the cold dark corridors of the Nemesis which turned the silent halls into a booming choir of clicks and taps. The few who unluckily stood in the way of the source of the noise immediately found themselves faced with the anger that only showed when it concerned their lord. The resentment radiating off the slender mech was visible to all, it told those who saw the volatile Seeker that he was not to be bothered as he stalked towards the hull of the ship. So deep in thought, it wasn't until he felt the hand grab the edge of his wing that he even knew it was there.

"Where do you think your going" pausing "Commander" as the Seeker yanked the hand off as the red mech finished feigning hurt at the seekers actions.

Turning he came to face Knockout, vexation in the seekers optics, "Out" was the only word the Air Commander spoke as he continued walking towards a group of flier drones.

Following behind, the red grounder attempted to get the SIC's attention again stopping behind the jet "What Megatron insulted you again" letting his comment fall on def audios. "Or, perhaps is it that when you approached our great leader, he threatened to send you to the scrap heap for concerning yourself with the humans."

At hearing Knockout's words he turned swiftly on his heels to face the medic, " Knockout it's of no concern of yours." Looking into the red grounders optics with ire the jet continued, "Neither is it any ones business where I'm headed, you can keep your comments to yourself" he stormed off towards the exit with drones falling in step behind.

Calling out to his irked Commander "So is your little departure something Lord Megatron or Soundwave aware of, or is it one where I should expect you in my medbay again," as he turned the other direction, heading back into the main corridor.

Upon hearing Knockout's words Starscream mumbled to himself as he jumped down the hulls drop port with the drones following suit transforming into jet mode and screaming off.

~)(o0o)(~

"**Bumblebee to Optimus,**" releasing the button he waited a few nanokliks then tried again, "**Bumblebee to Optimus do you copy.**" Finally a voice came over the comm link "**Optimus to** **Bumblebee I copy, whats your status**."

At hearing the Primes voice Bumblebee proceeded "**Optimus I found the entrance to the M.E.C.H. base,**" trailing off slowly walking away while making sure he wasn't seen he continued his report. "**The intel Agent Fowler gave was right, the entrance is heavily guarded,**" the yellow Scout stated while reaching the end of the mud stick wall.

"**Bumblebee how many humans do you see at the cave mouth,**" came the calm voice of the Autobot leader.

Checking his surroundings while Optimus asked his question the young Scout didn't see any change, **"Well, I counted eight humans, armed and equipped with night vision and they rotate every few breems.**"

All of a sudden low rumbling broke the yellow mech from his conversation and he quickly looked up scanning the night skies he saw nothing and proceeded with the conversation.

~)(o0o)(~

Two klicks ahead, Starscream began to angle his descent towards the small group of humans that were by a large rock formation. Quickly nearing the ground, the on duty guards had no warning of the jets arrival as shots rained down.

The soldiers gathered at the entrance, attempted to hit the incoming jet. The speed of the transforming jet just as he was about to meet ground, caught their attention and held them in fear. The transformation was quick and elegant, the silver transformed Seeker continued connecting head shots not missing a beat. Just as more men were running out, three purple jets landed right behind the silver mech, as they too made short work of the humans.

All of a sudden the yellow mech heard the cries of the humans yelling for backup, ran back towards the way he came.

"**Bumblebee whats happened,**" Optimus commed sounding worried at the sudden break in communication.

Looking back to where the M.E.C.H. hideout once stood "**Optimus it's Starscream, and he brought company**" running back to the cave he ducked behind an outcrop.

"**Bumblebee, what are their numbers,**" the Autobot leader asked as he waited for the reply that never came,

"**Optimus I'm moving to intercept, Screamer's killed the humans Bumblebee out,**" he said checking his surroundings before running in after the Decepticon jet.

"**Bumblebee do not engage hold your position and wait for backup, Ratchet and I are on our way,**" the Prime commed to no avail as his scout had turned off the link.

Making his way across to the entrance, he quickly scanned the mess of humans, doubting with the Decepticon Seconds record that any were still alive. Seeing what he already knew he promptly went after Starscream. Peeking into the cave the yellow Scout quickly scanned the tunnel, picking up no life signs he kept his guard up stepping over the bodies of the crushed soldiers. Blood was everywhere crushed human remains lined the hall, even though they were humans who were with M.E.C.H. he still tried at lest to respect the dead and not step on them further. Keeping a steady pace to keep hidden he continued following the trail of energon that came from the cons. Making it to a fork in the tunneling, he came across the three inert bodies of the Decepticon troopers. He walked slowly over to the three downed 'Cons and bent down for a closer inspection. After a quick scan he guessed the leaked energon came from them as there was none leading down either tunnel. Deep in thought Bumblebee wasn't aware of the cannon pressed to his spark chamber.

"BUMBLEBEE MOVE," jumping out of the line of fire just as the voice rang the yellow scout looked up to see the cannon he dodged just before the trooper could shoot. Seeing his scout out of the way, Optimus immediately double tapped the jet at the spark chamber.

Rising off the earthen floor Bumblebee walked towards his leader "Bleep eep bloop," he said lowering his head.

Moving into Bee's line of sight Ratchet swung his wrench "Bumblebee what in the name of Primus were you thinking, storming the enemy base like you did you could have been killed" anger coating his words not looking too happy.

Stepping back from the wrench swinging medic Bumblebee said, "Beep beep bleu" looking straight to Optimus, fear filled the young bots optics as the wrench nearly missed again.

"Ratchet," came the stern tone from the Prime.

"Oh no Optimus," Ratchet said smacking his weapon of choice in his servo"Bumblebee ignored orders and."

Holding up his hand Optimus cut in, "Ratchet do you not think that his actions were not warranted? Arcee after all is his family and the child a friend" came the voice of the Autobot leader.

"Buzz blup bleep eep," Bumblebee cut in looking to his two superiors, as he moved closer to them.

"Bumblebee is correct, the longer we stall the greater the chances of Starscream interfering and making a bad situation worse," Optimus said in all seriousness looking at Ratchet.

Sending the wrench back to subspace with a huff, Ratchet gazed down the two pathways shaking his head in defeat. "I don't suppose you know which tunnel to take" to no one in particular. "I'm not picking up any signals, cybertronian or otherwise. I believe they may have a primitive clocking shield or are too far for my scanners to reach," he said checking his sensors again while tweaking his settings.

Bumblebee ducked down without warning, looked at the rocks on the floor gauging the size and weight, once he found one he liked the yellow mech threw the rock down the tunnel to the right.

Ratchet about to inquire Bumblebee's actions, stopped as Bee requested silence.

As Bumblebee raised his hand to his audio everyone became silent,"Buzz bleep buzz bleu" Bee pointed down the other tunnel as he headed for it.

~)(o0o)(~

The half closed doors muffled the voices coming from within. Near by the crouched figure of the silver jet tried to listen in, "Why your...link will," the voice announced. Still unable to hear fully, the Seeker moved closer to the low noises. Keeping low while he crept towards the open doors the low-voiced explanations coming from within became louder,"So you see Jack you and your Autobot are at present very important to M.E.C.H."

'_Hum very interesting, an Autobot and human linked together,_' as Starscream thought more on it

"Impossible," realization dawning optics widening at the throw of the switch. Watching the volts travel through from Arcee to her human pet, he was struck by brilliance as his sinister smirk broadened with deviant intentions. Seeing this as his opportunity to get rid of not only an Autobot, but cause some damage to the humans that he deemed a threat to the Decepticons, he moved. Acting on his intentions, the silver Seeker bolted from his hiding spot shooting a few shots at the smaller monitors which took readings of the two. Full of grace, Starscream dodged the energy pulses as he made his way through the humans,with all the poise for which he was known for.

"Don't let him interfere," Silas began to yell to the armed soldiers. "Change setting to non lethal stun, that one could be of great use," Silas ordered in a deep bellow. Changing his view towards his already captive guests who were convulsing and screaming in pain, "After all it's not every day a Decepticon Air Commander drops in of his own volition," he stated softly with glee in his eyes.

Starscream grabbed the end of the link cable attaching Arcee, as he looked into her optics he whispered into her audios. It only took a nano-klik for it to sink in as blue optics widened in fear with the already present pain as the attached link was ripped off.

The Violent break in connection brought on by Starscream, sent Arcee into spasms. The shock of a severed link and spasms sent Arcee into a forced emergency stasis lock.

"Finally one less wretched Autobot to ruin my plans," the jet smugly said throwing the cable down and tilting Arcee's head to check the damaged cranial ports. In the process of insuring that she was down, Starscream didn't register the electrical prod shoved into his back until the agony swept through his circuits. Swaying stupidly Starscream didn't have time to turn around as another current passed through his circuits knocking him cold on his aft.

"Well, what the opportunity," Silas purred as he lightly ran a gloved hand along the silver wings up to the tips of the fallen mech.

"Sir we must hurry," came a technicians rushed voice.

Turning around with a nod the technicians moved in with restraints, "Sir, uninvited guests, course of action," one of the heavily S.W.A.T armored soldiers up by the camera feed informed.

Walking back towards the camera feed at the other end of the room Silas called out, "Echo, Epsilon teams ready yourselves to intercept." Stopping just a second to let a smile cross his lips "Heavy suppression men, you need to stall for time," he ordered fully knowing that neither team might make it back alive.

Looking back to the unconscious figure before him Silas spoke, "Thank you for dropping in Starscream," coating his words with a false sugary sweetness. Caressing the seeker as he walked from heels to wings, Silas took his time to note every bump, scratch and slit his fingers ran over as he headed towards the nexus of wires. Keeping his focus on Starscream,"What's the status on the one called Arcee," Silas quickly addressed the woman at the monitors to his left.

Rotating in her chair she answered "Yes sir." Quickly giving a salute as she stayed where she sat "Well sir, being as we don't know much about the mechanical makeup of these 'transformers', for lack of a better word, I'd say the actions of the silver flier on the blue subject Arcee, she is in what looks like a comatose state."

Upon hearing this bit of intriguing news Silas tilted his head to look into the eyes of the speaker.

If almost by reading his mind she proceeded,"Before you ask sir, I'm not completely sure at this point how or if the subject's condition is reversible,"pausing to checking the monitors. "Sorry sir, but I nor any one of my technicians, have the skill to discern the duration or probability of the subject's recovery," explaining as she gave the comatose bots stats a once over.

Waves of men ran out of the makeshift science lab, down the tunnel to make a stand and prolong the arrival of the bots. Taking stance right out side of the lab doors they took position and waited for the intruders.

Redirecting his attention back towards the 'Con, Silas continued his appraisal, "Well now, she may still be of some use, however, science must move on," pointing to one of the few men left "You, I want our guest here connected to the Derma Link." Walking back to the over hanging monitors at the other end of the room, Silas didn't even stop or make eye contact when he spoke,"Switch all settings to maximum output and ready for standby, were initiating a full link, I want results, no mater the cost." Staring at the camera feed, the Autobots were making easy work of the two teams of soldiers.

"Sir," came the calm voice from the male technician over by the control panel to the left of the monitors.

Not once breaking contact from the monitors Silas gave a slight nod as the techie hit the switch.

Just as the switch was hit, gunshots drew near and screams of pain came ever closer. So busy with the incoming Autobot threat, no one saw the feedback spiking as both Jack and Starscream's cables fell off crashing the systems. It wasn't until the smell of smoke that Silas noticed the problem looking surprised at the miscalculated outcome, "Alpha team to delta team, requesting backup to my coordinates immediately full suppression gear," he spoke into his wrist mic.

~)(o0o)(~

After what seemed like joors, the yellow Scout that led the way came to a stop at a rocky out crop. Peeking out from the corner checking the path ahead, a barrage of bullets greeted the him as he quickly ducked back.

"Looks like they anticipated our arrival," Optimus Prime said in a commanding voice. Turning from his medic to his Scout, "Under normal circumstances I would advise against any harm coming to the humans,however, as the human government has labeled M.E.C.H. a threat. However, Agent Fowler requests that if possible the one known as Silas, is to be captured and brought to their government. Though, I want you both to know that the safety of Arcee and Jack are our highest priority."

Turning to face Ratchet he continued, "Ratchet when you find them, do what must be done to insure their safety. If their not critical, bridge them back to base." Turning to Bumblebee the Primes sapphire optics met the electric blue of the young Scout, " Bumblebee you and I will provide Ratchet cover so as he can render any aid necessary, only after will we attempt to capture Silas."

Bumblebee and Ratchet listened as their leader spoke, in turn nodding that they understood what was expected of them. The big Prime let his eyes go dark for just a few seconds then came back to awareness, it was then that the cross fire started as the bots leapt from their place of refuge aiming at the men who were guarding the entrance as more of them came rushing out. Shots rang out as stray bullets hit stone ricocheting off into the distance, Bumblebee was able to take out a few of the men who were shooting armor-piercing rounds destroying the guns in process.

Just as they managed to incapacitate the humans, a bright flash came from just beyond where they were fighting as smoke spilled out into the corridor. Dodging the continuing onslaught Optimus Prime pushed his advance on the men, aiming with his blaster he steadied it at the ajar doors. Not soon after the tip was glowing, as the Prime let it discharge, the force of the blast sent rubble in every direction as a cloud of tiny particulates made cover for the small group. The cloud of dust that remained was thick enough that the humans had to cover their mouths and there for weren't watching when one of the bots slipped passed unnoticed. The remaining two finished off what was left of the opposing force by knocking them out then proceeded after their comrade to rescue their friends.

Just as Ratchet made it into the central cavern he stopped dead in horror at the layout of the rooms occupants. Quickly he noticed the form of a long metallic cord, draped and tangled with others connecting two unconscious forms and leading into the main nexus of wires and computers. Scanning the area he picked up the life signals of the few humans and the two Cybertronians left in the room, just when he finished Bumblebee came running in ready to clear the area.

Acknowledging the red medic Bumblebee scanned the area looking for his mark, no sooner did he start they were under fire from the few humans left in the room.

Seeing their situation Ratchet went towards the mess of cable as Bumblebee went about creating a distraction.

"Ah if it isn't the peace-loving Autobots and their leader, here to take back what we've taken," Silas called out from the edge of the catwalk. Security cameras zoomed in on the Autobot leader and Scout bringing their positions up on the screens.

Ignoring the taunts by the human, Ratchet quickly made his way over to Arcee and Jack. Upon arrival at the cluster of cable, a wave of shock came over Ratchet "**Optimus we have a problem, Starscream been captured as well,**" the medic commed looking over to where the others were. Ratchet swiftly noticed that the others were cornered in front of the catwalk. From where he stood he hoped none of them noticed. Not waiting for a reply he set to work freeing the three, assuring their health as he worked.

Optimus Prime stood his ground as he stared down the human who had made his presence known. Seeing Silas there, the wise Autobot leader was less than happy to come face to faceplate with the terrorist leader. However, he was glad that from the looks of his situation and the scanner readings Ratchet would be in the clear to check on the three. "I presume you are the one called Silas. What have you done to the others," looking none too pleased at the smugness the human gave off.

"Optimus Prime, aside from a chat, rest assured I have done nothing;yet" an unwavering voice came from the human moving closer. Crossing the platform, Silas took a good look at both Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Silas spoke as he took in the expression that filled the Autobot Leader's face-plates"You don't know how pleased I am to meet you and your team. First Starscream pays me a visit, now you."

"Silas, what is it do you hope to gain by taking the child and his guardian," Optimus Prime inquired in a commanding tone; none too pleased.

Moving down off the catwalk Silas walked down to ground level.

Shots fired in the distance, OptimusPrime and Bumblebee looked up towards the source.

Seeing their attentions pulled towards the noise, Silas commented as he came into view, "Ah yes," he said calmly walking closer to the source. "I wouldn't if I were you," Silas threatened the offender. Stepping over to where Ratchet stood, "Don't think I wasn't concerned with your whereabouts, you would do well to not make any further moves in assisting our injured guests, or you might find that the human 'processor' isn't as repairable as your own... Doctor," Silas said malevolently.

One of the men held their plasma gun to Jack's temple acting on the unspoken order.

Not wanting to provoke a needless death Ratchet slowly stepped away letting his anger fill his voice, "You would stoop so low as to kill one of your young, your worse than the Decepticons."

"Once again with morality," Silas expressed fed up with the topic at present, "Lets just say I'm morally ambiguous," he claimed in a cold voice devoid of emotion. "The boy has worn out his usefulness any way."

At those words the armed soldier took his cue and aimed for the unconscious boy before him. Just as the gunman was about to pull the trigger, he fell forward falling across the body of the boy. From the left temple of the head blood began to trickle out of a gunshot wound.

Taking a quick scan of the fallen body Ratchet noted that the human had died from a bullet penetrating the skull and lodging its self deep in the temporal lobe..

Instantly Silas backed up searching his surroundings, he was now up against the consoles that were reading data.

Taking advantage of the surprise sniper Optimus Prime and Bumblebee successfully disarmed the few remaining humans pushing them up against the terminals.

Keeping close watch on the humans Optimus opened his comm channel, "**Optimus Prime to base, requesting an emergency ground bridge to our coordinates, there are two injured, have Med-bay ready,**" he said releasing his comm.

Agent Fowler and his squad of S.W.A.T and STS agents came out of hiding and stormed their surroundings, cornering Silas and the rest of his cell. "Prime you and your bots can leave the clean up to us, oh and Prime, thanks for the invitation" he said in a fiery tone marching over to Silas.

'BANG'

"Agent Fowler duck," the Autobot leader boomed with urgency in his tone.

Ducking just in time to miss the energy beam that came from squad of M.E.C.H. reinforcements, Fowler peeked up in time to see the bots putting themselves in front of his men.

Swarms of men came running armed with energy weapons shooting at the Autobots.

"Agent Fowler you and the others get to our ground bridge now," Ratchet stressed calling from where the bridge opened. he and Bumblebee passed through carrying Jack and Arcee.

Optimus Prime stood his ground to allow the humans time to escape. Taking a few shots at the enemy an indicator bleep popped up on the Prime's H.U.D. (Heads Up Display), "**Optimus were through, make your way over to the ground bridge now,**" signed Ratchet. Taking a few pot shots as he ran, Optimus leapt through the bridge as it closed behind him.

~)(o0o)(~

Coming through the ground bridge as it was closing Optimus addressed his medic, "Ratchet are we missing anyone, any casualties," he asked full of concern.

"None of ours thankfully, I will not stand to lose any one of ours at the hands of those humans," Ratchet said turning to face his monitors.

"Agent Fowler any of your men unaccounted for," Optimus asked looking at the group of humans in the corner.

"Not that I can tell, all Joes accounted for," Fowler said with aplomb making his way up towards the communications center. At reaching the communications array "Hey Joes," Agent Fowler said pointing at the group of humans in the corner, "Head top side and wait for pickup" he said now focused on the console before him.

Rising from their corner, the small group of special ops and S.W.A.T. soldiers headed for the lift leading topside.

"Huh that's strange I don't see Starscream," Ratchet said looking at the green mech,"Bulkhead I asked you when I came in with Arcee and Jack to retrieve him, where is he?"

"Hold on you were serious," came Bulkhead's surprised voice, "Why help him he's a Decepticon after all?"

Looking up from where they stood, Optimus followed by Ratchet and Agent Fowler looked over to the green mech shaking their heads.

"Hey everyone knows it, so why act like he isn't. Its one less 'Con we have to deal with," Bulkhead followed the looks he received going from one stunned face to another finally meeting his optics with Fowler.

Glaring at Bulkhead "You know big guy, if this was any other time I would agree with you. Left in their hands, a Decepticon any Decepticon who knows what damage they can do with that technology. Of the two evils, I think we're all on agreement that the Decepticons are now the lesser of the two," Fowler said turning away from the communications console. Walking up to where he could be semi level with the Autobot Leader he said to Optimus Prime, "Prime, how soon can you be ready to retrieve that fallen bird? Decepticon or not I'd feel a lot better knowing he's under your care."

Looking into Agent Fowler's eyes "I would feel the same, it is only a matter of time before M.E.C.H. finds a use for Seeker technology. Agent Fowler I can be ready in twenty minutes, though, if it's alright I would like to check in on Jack and Arcee first," Optimus said looking over to the Medbay. Facing Agent Fowler again "If you'll excuses me," the red and blue mech said making his way over to the Medbay.

"Prime," Fowler called out from the second floor.

Optimus Prime stopped where he was as he turned his head towards the voice, "Yes, Agent Fowler?"

Waving his hand in a dismissive manner "Never mind, it wasn't important," replied Fowler. Moving over to the red Medic, "Ratchet, if you need anything you know how to reach me, I want to be kept up to date on the conditions of those two you hear." Not waiting for a reply he headed for the elevator giving one last look to where the red and blue mech stood and left for the landing pad above the base.


	2. Eyes and Ears Hear What MECH Fears

**A/N**

DECL: Decepticon Encrypted Communication Log

Mega-cycle: 93hrs

**BTW I totally just forgot to set the time relation this ch has with the rest of the story XP stupid me sorry X10. there is a date given by Lazerbeak but unless you're in my head I'm sure that means nothing to any one. This ch takes place exactly 5 months - 23 days - 18hrs - 42 minutes - 11 seconds before May-23 6:42 pm (which is when Jack and Arcee were taken by Mech)** So to ** Starfire201** many apologies if this is what you meant on Megatron's orders coming too late.

To limit confusion, Lazerbeak kind of sort of speaks in the third person by identifying himself as 'One'. I don't really know what made me write him this way, though I did find it funny that while typing this out I went out of my way to avoid having him say 'I, me or my', and I have no clue why.

So any way, I'm sorry that this took so long, it's not quite what ch 2 was gonna be, but the old ch 2 is gonna be the new ch 3. I have been so bogged down with school and funerals that I haven't had the time I wanted to write. Let it noted on for the log, I dislike my Art hist – professor, he doesn't know what hes talking 'bout 90% of the time. Any way I digress, so here is a little filler ch, I know it's short but I plan on doing nothing but writing after Tuesday as midterms are over then. If you happen to catch any spelling or grammar issues, I'm sorry I haven't had this proof read yet and the person who does it for me is also, going through midterms. Enjoy.

**Chapter**_**2**_: _Interlude_**:**I

_**Eyes and Ears Hear What M.e.c.h Fears**_

The Bridge of the Nemesis was normally cold, dark and commanding, the epitome of what is expected of those whom grace its presence, it's also, the main command post aboard the Decepticon warship. However, the lightning storm that was visible from the master monitor and its subjugate viewing screens, gave a most foreboding atmosphere to the already scarcely filled room.

The sound of the booming thunder in the distance coupled with the bright flashes of lightning, muffled the sliding hiss of the Bridge's entrance. To the few mechs in the room, no one payed notice to the silent looming figure that had just entered. Quietly, as was fitting the stoic Chief Communication's Officer, Soundwave made his way swiftly and without word towards the imposing form of Megatron.

Though the lanky techno-path was just as stealthy walking the corridors of the Nemesis as he was preforming his duties, Megatron didn't need to be a telepath to know that Soundwave was not only there but wanted a word with him. Giving no indication of stopping what he was in the process of, the only acknowledgment the blue mech's presence received was a curt nod.

Though many would not even notice the silent Soundwave standing in the back of a room, his talents spoke for him. One did not simply end up being one of the Warlords trusted Commanders, without having something invaluable to bring to the Decepticon cause. Soundwave the Spy master, the eyes and ears of the Decepticons, Megatron's Chief officer, Third in Command more loyal than the silver Tyrants own Second in Command, is also, the most capable and feared of the Decepticons.

Upon reaching the Warlord, the TIC wasted no time handing him the data pad which was his reason for coming to the bridge. Megatron continued scanning the stream of info that came in though the live feed from his SIC, if Soundwave was relieved to know that the obnoxious Seeker was out on one of his usual energon patrols, he didn't make any outward signs of relief.

Satisfied with the Seeker's current results, the silver mech's ruby optics fell to the data pad that Soundwave had handed him. Turning to face his Communication's officer, Megatron looked down at the file in his servo, the screen that was Soundwave's face brought up images that appeared one at a time in a slow loop that transmitted to the pad held in his Lord's right servo.

. . . . . DATA FILE: DECL- 90173957738-332/BQ00-Lb01077_M.E.C.H.

. . . . . Start date: 12/13, 03:11:42

. . . . . Subject: M.E.C.H.

. . . . . Operative: Lazerbeak

. . . . . Report signed and authenticated: Chief Communications Officer Soundwave, Third in Command

Lord Megatron,

In regards to the flesh-creature's terrorist faction identified as M.E.C.H., infiltration has been a major past few Solar- cycles have yielded little information, however, the fleshies are in process of gathering scientists whose specialty lie in neurology. Upon hacking the fleshies internet, it led One to the discovery that the top three leading neurologists have dropped off the grid. According to the fleshies governments, no formal investigations were made into the disappearance of the aforementioned fleshie scientists, One has obtained the records of said flesh-creatures. The following fleshies have been identified in One's presence, upon closer inspection into the scientists, it's been noted that the missing scientists share a second specialization that made them a target. Elaborating on what One said on the fleshies sharing a second trait, all three: Amanda Evens, Joe Mitsurugi and Stevee Radikahn specialized in neuro – mechanical imprinting and interfacing.

The past cycle has imparted One, with realization that communications with the other flesh creatures has been minimal thus far. Proceedings with their informants has shown One, that the fleshies in charge are planning to capture an Autobot, though no current mention of it has been discussed. Currently no further mention of the general plans have been elaborated on either, the flesh-creature in charge is identified as Commanding field agent Silas. There is no positive record found on the fleshie, One believes that no file exists, there for One moves for the notion that the one known as Silas be flagged as top priority and dangerous.

As for the poor excuse of an encrypted signal that's in use, it did not pose a challenge for One as the encryption and firewalls were almost non-existent. After entering the network, One found nothing of substance on the surface, however, upon closer inspection, One discovered that a second level of

bio – organic encryption is in place. The second level of encryption, has firewalls strong enough that One can not disengage them on One's own. Though they're not comparable to Cybertronian encoding, One does currently not possess the ability to disarm the firewalls. There for One requests permission for Creator Soundwave to send in the Saboteur with assistance in this matter.

One will conclude with the transmission here, once new Intel is uncovered One will report back.

One awaits further orders regarding the encrypted file, next contact will be within the next Mega-cycle.

. . . . . E. N. D. Transmission. . . .

As the Silver Tyrant finished reading the report, he thought over the implications of what the drone had reported. If the humans were abducting human scientists with backgrounds in neuro – mechanical imprinting it is something to be investigated into. On the other hand, he scowled at the thought that the humans would dare try to capture an Autobot, they were his to deal and these plans might just throw a wrench into his plans. Megatron put more thought into the potential benefits of the technology and the weapon he could fashion out of it. Gears were turning in his processor as he thought of a way to get his hands on the product when the time was right. However, just having it on its own would be of little use to him without the knowledge of how to turn it into something of substance.

". . . . meep," came the barely audible noise from the blue mech pulling the Warlord out of his contemplation, a few more clicks and a beep had Soundwave pulling up schematics of the current base of operations for their target. Rotating in a slow 360' manner, it showed not only the infrastructure but the underling sewer systems and power grid that powered the small operation, the blue mech was meticulous as ever. Soundwave had the answers to the Decepticon Lord's problems before they even arose and could be a problem.

Megatron responded to Soundwave's unspoken comment,"Thorough as always Soundwave," the large mech answered as the pair left to exit the bridge leaving the energon feed to run. The pair made their way towards the communications wing of the ship, though the computers on the Bridge are capable of handling any job, the Communication's wing belonged to Soundwave and it was his ward to maintain. The equipment Soundwave utilized was far more tuned to the mech's processors and needs, as such they were an extension of him in a sense. A secret to most, his ward was also, where he built and sparked his drones. His creations were how the spy was able to monitor not only the humans but his fellow Decepticons without so much as missing a beat.

As the two came closer to the Communications ward, Megatron slowed his pace, Soundwave who was already at a slow pace slowed his strides to match. The silent mech readied himself for the command his Leader was soon to give. "Soundwave," came the command as Megatron turned to face his Third,

"Get that treacherous Seeker back here and find a way to keep him from derailing my plans. I want him working on scenarios for using this bit of knowledge on Optimus and his Autobots. Regarding Lazerbeak, permission granted, you're to send in Ravage to rendezvous and retrieve that information," the Warlord spoke in a commanding voice that had Soundwave giving a slight nod as he left to carry out his orders.

Megatron continued down the path that led from the Communication center to the officers quarters, each stride echoed in the quiet hall dieing out as he went on. As he was about to reach the wing that held his quarters, he once again looked down at the data-pad in his servo. Quietly thinking to himself he looked up as he crushed the fragile screen in, turning towards his rooms key-lock he dumped the small component into the waste shoot with out a second thought. Immediately he entered his pass-code and entered as the door hissed closed behind him.


End file.
